The Tall Brother :: Special Story
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Dirumah itu, sudah tidak ada Kris lagi. Bahkan Kai juga sudah menjadi namja dewasa yang mampu berpikir tentang masa depannya.Hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih menetap di Korea. Inilah jalan mereka masing-masing. / RnR please :)


**The Tall Brother :: Special Story**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**Cast :: Kris – Chanyeol – Kai – Sehun**

**Support Cast :: Tao – Baekhyun – Kyungsoo – Luhan (dan Chen, Xiumin, Suho, Lay)**

**Genre :: Family – Romance**

**Rating :: T**

**Pairing :: All official pairings ^^**

**.**

**Summary :: Dirumah itu, sudah tidak ada Kris lagi. Bahkan Kai juga sudah menjadi namja dewasa yang mampu berpikir tentang masa depannya. Hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masih menetap di Korea. Inilah jalan mereka masing-masing ^^**

**Disclaimer :: Cast disini bukan punya aku, tapi cerita gajenya murni punyaku ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Hehehe~ maaf gaje banget. Malah posting special story, ya -_-**

**Aku pikir ini ide buruk. Alurnya jelek banget dan seperti maksain *emang!* pasti mengecewakan. Dan maaf kalau banyak kesalahan ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading and enjoy!**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**No Bash! No Siders! No Plagiat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Bukankah besok kau masuk pagi?" Kris bertanya pada seseorang kini sedang menonton dengan asyik di ruang tengah. Dongsaengnya, Kai.

Kai menoleh. Ia mendapati Kris yang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Ditangannya ia membawa segelas kopi. Kai menggeleng sambil menonton lagi. "Anni. Aku belum ngantuk. Lalu, gege sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Kai sambil menyimpan remot TV, membiarkan TV-nya tetap di satu channel.

"Aku hanya merasa sedang bingung." Jawabnya. Kris mulai meminum kopinya.

"Bingung? Kenapa?"

Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku hanya bingung saja, hahaha." Jawabnya sedikit tertawa. "Eum, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Kai menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia sedang mempunyai hal yang perlu dibicarakan dengan kakak tertuanya itu. "Ge, aku boleh cerita, kan?" Tanya Kai. Ia mematikan TV, agar tidak mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Kris.

Kris menyimpan kopinya di atas meja kemudian menatap Kai lembut. "Tentu saja. Katakanlah." Jawab Kris. Kris merasa kalau ini adalah saatnya ia menunjukkan kalau dia adalah seorang gege yang baik untuk dongaengnya.

"Uhn, mungkin gege akan menganggapku terlalu cepat berpikir, menganggapku yang hanya bicara saja, atau menganggapku anak kecil. Tapi, kalau hanya sekedar berencana saja, boleh kan?" Ungkap Kai. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Kris diam. Ia masih belum mau menyela cerita Kai.

"Appa dan Umma punya rumah kan di California?" Tanya Kai.

Kris mengangguk. "Ya. Mereka masih mengosongkan rumah disana. Wae?" Kris tidak bisa menebak kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ia belum bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali. Aku akan kuliah di California. Setelah lulus nanti, aku ingin pergi kuliah bersama Kyungsoo hyung di California. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya, aku tinggal disana menggunakan rumah Appa dan Umma…" Cerita Kai.

Kris sejenak terdiam. Tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Kau sudah dewasa, Kai." Ucapnya. "Kau sudah bisa menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk hidupmu."

Kai hanya terkekeh. "Aku dididik oleh gege dengan baik, kan?"

Dan Kris hanya tertawa kecil. Kris kembali meminum kopinya. "Memang Kyungsoo kuliah di California juga? Bukannya ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee?"

"Tahun depan Kyungsoo hyung akan pindah universtas ke California karena Appa-nya yang menyuruhnya sekolah disana."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Aku bisa apa kalau kau sudah memutuskan begitu, Kai? Kau sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus terus kuurus. Kau yang tau apa yang paling baik untuk dirimu dan masa depamu. Kau sudah bicara tentang ini pada Chanyeol dan Sehun?" Tanyanya, mengingat ini juga harus diketahui oleh dua saudaranya yang lain.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini dengan Sehun saat kita menceritakan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah kelulusan." Jawabnya.

"Lalu Sehun merespon seperti apa?"

"Anak itu hanya meng-iya-kan. Sehun tidak berkata apapun, tapi sepertinya ia kecewa." Desahnya sedih.

"Tentu saja Sehun akan kecewa. Diantara kita, Sehun itu paling dekat dengamu. Setiap harinya juga denganmu." Kris tertawa, mengingat kalau Kai dan Sehun itu seperti saudara kembar.

Kai malah ikut tertawa. Kalau rencananya untuk kuliah bersama Kyungsoo di California terwujud, maka ia akan merindukan Sehun dan Korea. Bukan setahun atau dua tahun kan ia kuliah?

"Lalu, bagaimana kata Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol hyung hanya tertawa. Mungkin ia mengaggap rencanaku ini hanyalah sebuah permainan balaka. Tapi ia juga sempat bilang kalau itu adalah ide bagus." Jawab Kai.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sih tidak masalah. Beberapa bulan lagi kau lulus, dan kau memang sudah pantas memikirkan ke universitas mana kau akan melanjutkan kuliah. Kalau California adalah pilihamu, berarti itu yang menurutmu paling baik. Sudah bicara pada Umma dan Appa?"

Kai menggeleng. "Belum. Sebelum bicara dengan Appa dan Umma, aku ingin mendengar respon gege dulu. Lagipula, Appa dan Umma sudah pernah menawariku sekolah disana, kan? Jadi mungkin Appa dan Umma akan mengijinkanku." Jawabnya.

Kris mengangguk. "Kau ternyata sudah lebih dewasa dari yang aku bayangkan…" Ungkap Kris bangga. Dan Kai hanya tersenyum. Untuk saat ini, Kai ingin menjadi dongsaeng yang baik ^^

"Kai…" Panggil Kris.

"Ne?" Kai menoleh menatap Kris yang sedang memandang kearah langit-langit rumahnya dengan ekspresi calm.

"Menurutmu… Bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke China lagi?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, heran. "Kenapa?"

"Anniyo. Haya saja, aku ingin ke China. Aku ingin mengajak Tao bertemu dengan Appa dan Umma. Dan orang tua Tao juga tinggal di China, aku ingin menemuinya." Jawab Kris masih dengan wajah calm-nya.

"Heum~ gege itu dilahirkan dan besar di China. Bagaimana mungkin gege tidak merindukan tempat kelahiran gege sendiri? Haha. Menurutku sih, itu terserah gege. Bukankah, gege tinggal di Korea juga karena paksaan Umma untuk mengurus dan menjaga kami? Jadi ya, itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk gege." Saat ini, Kai menjadi bijak. Sifat evil dan kelakuannya yang seenaknya menguap sementara. Membuat Kris tersenyum bangga.

"Gege dari dulu adalah tipe orang yang keras dan memikirkan tentang semua keputusan gege. Dan kalau gege sudah mengatakan itu, gege pasti tau bagaimana itu akan terjadi kedepannya." Lanjut Kai.

Kris tersenyum. "Nde." Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dengan wajah ngantuknya. Sepertinya ia terbangun. Sehun, langsung menambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Kau terbangun, Sehun?" Tanya Kris.

Sehun menguap sambil mengucek matanya. Kemudian mengangguk. "Aku merasa kalau aku harus bangun. Dan ternyata kalian sedang disini. Membicarakan keinginan Kai ke California, ya?" Tanyanya. Ingin mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kris dan Kai.

"Hoahm~ haus sekali." Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur. Terdengar kalau dia menuangkan air ke gelas. "Eh? Kalian belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol yang hendak kembali ke kamarnya, namun tidak jadi karena ia melihat semua saudaranya sedang berkumpul. Chanyeol malah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Kris, Kai dan Sehun berkumpul dan duduk di kursi single yang ada disana. Chanyeol menyimpan gelas berisi air putih yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja.

"Kau juga terbangun, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku hanya haus. Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya serius sekali…"

"Membicarakan keinginanku kuliah di California pada Kris-ge, hahaha…" Jawab Kai sambil setengah tertawa. Ia tidak ingin suasana menjadi canggung.

"Jadi benar kau akan kuliah di California?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk kecil. " Eum…"

Sehun membuang nafas sedih. "Senang ya, sebentar lagi kau lulus sekolah, sedangkan aku malah harus menjalainya setahun lagi…" Ucapnya. "Aku akan merindukan suasana rumah tanpa seorang Jongin…"

Kai terkekeh. "Benarkah? Ada chanyeol, kan?"

"Apa kau siap aku bully, hyung?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan evil-nya.

"Andwae! Aku akan berlindung dipunggungmu, Kris." Seru Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa. "Aku akan ke China lagi."

Pernyataan Kris yang ini membuat semuanya langsung diam. Chanyeol bingung harus berkata apa. Sementara Sehun ia menundukkan kepalanya, bagaimanapun ia adalah anak bungsu yang imut. Ia mungkin masih sensitive. Kai? Ia ikut diam.

"Hahaha~ kau yakin, Kris?" Chanyeol mengambil suara dengan menjadi sosok Happy Virus-nya. Chanyeol hanya mencoba mengerti saudaranya.

Kris mengangguk pasti.

Dan semuaya melihat anggukan Kris itu.

"Aku tau bagaimana dirimu, Kris. Kau berkata begitu karena kau sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya, kan? Ya, aku akan mendukungmu, Kris. Kau pasti merindukan tempat kelahiranmu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kris-ge ke China, Kai ke California, lalu kau mau kemana Chan hyung?" Sehun akhirnya bersuara.

"Hahaha. Aku sudah menjadi anak Korea. Lagipula, aku sudah janji pada Baekhyun untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliah agar aku bisa memikirkan kalanjutan hubungan kami kearah yang lebih jauh, Hahahaha." Jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kai itu sebentar lagi lulus. Dia sudah pantas memikirkan kemana sekolahnya akan berlanjut. Dan kurasa itu adalah keputusan yang baik. Aku dengar universitas disana bertaraf internasonal, kan? Tentunya, aku mendukungmu, Tiang jemuran!" Seru Sehun,. Ia tampak riang. Tentunya, bagi seorang saudara, mereka akan senang kalau yang lainnya juga senang.

"Yap. Sehun benar sekali." Tambah Chanyeol menyetujui.

"Walaupun mungkin nanti rumah ini akan sepi, hahaha…" Chanyeol menambahkan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sesekali, suruh Baekhyun dan Luhan menginap disini. Bukankah itu akan membuat suasana baru yang seru?" Tawar Kris. Dan itu membuat semuanya tertawa.

.

Seolah itu adalah malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka, Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai jam 3 pagi. Hanya sekedar mengobrol layaknya kakak beradik yang normal. *sebelum ini belum normal, ya? Haha*

.

.

.

**One Years later_**

.

.

_**.**_

_**Kris – Tao Side (China, 9 P.M)**_

Kris sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia masih mengetikkan beberapa tugas laporan akhir kuliahnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan sekarag ia juga tengah sibuk dengan sebuah pekerjaan yang sudah menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya. Seorang pemimpin perusahaan, meneruskan pekerjaan Appa-nya.

"Ge, belum tidur?" Suara lembut Tao membuyarkan semua yang sedang dipikirkan kris. Tao duduk disamping Kris.

Kris menatap Tao dengan tersenyum lembut. "Aku belum ngantuk, Baby…" Jawabnya. Ia menutup laptopnya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Tao.

"Oia, ge. Tadi siang Jaejoong Umma datang kemari dan memberiku beberapa contoh kartu undangan yang bagus. Aku disuruh memilih kalau gege sudah pulang…" Tao memberikan sekitar lima buah kartu undangan pernikahan dengan motif yang berbeda.

Kris mengambil dan memilih-milih kartu undangan mana yang paling cocok dengan pernikahan mereka. "Aku lebih suka yang berwanra hijau ini. Kalau kau, Baby?"

Tao tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukai yang itu. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kita akan berbeda pendapat, hahaha." Tao tertawa kecil, dan itu sangat lucu di mata Kris.

Cup! Kris mencium pipi Tao sekilas. Dan itu langsung membuat semburat merah muda menyelimuti pipi Tao. "Tidak terasa kita akan segera menikah, Baby." Ucap Kris dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Tao.

"Gege segeralah mengabari Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun." Usul Tao.

"Eum, secepatnya akan aku beri mereka e-mail."

.

.

_**Chanyeol – Baekhyun Side (Seoul, Korea, 3 P.M)**_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan di sebuah taman. Sepertinya mereka menikmati jalan-jalan mereka sore ini. Cuacanya bagus sekali. Mereka kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

"Sudah setahun ya, Baek…" Gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya dan tersenyum kecil. Mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol gumamkan. "Ne, sudah setahun. Tidak terasa." Baekhyun menjawab gumaman Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Chen dan Xiumin mengangkat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Aku bertemu dengan mereka kemarin di sebuah mall…" Cerita Chanyeol.

"Wah, benarkah? Pasti mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Chen adalah seorang pengusaha dan Xiumin seorang Desainer muda yang berbakat. Dengan hadirnya seorang putri cantik, itu akan menambah kabahagiaan tersendiri." Baekhyun sepertinya antusias dengan cerita Chanyeol tentang temannya yang menikah setahun yang lalu itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan nanti kita akan seperti itu juga…"

"Aku ingin ke China dulu bertemu orang tuamu. Dan tentunya itu setelah kita lulus kuliah…" Baekhyun adalah orang yang ingin masa depannya cerah, maka dari itu ia sangat memikirkan hal ini dengan sangat baik, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Kekompakan adalah kunci mereka untuk selalu bertahan dalam segala hal.

"Aku mengerti…" Chanyeol mengangguk paham kemudian tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Sangat erat.

.

.

_**Sehun – Luhan Side / Slight Suho (Myeongdong, Korea, 1 P.M)**_

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja selesai belanja. Mereka membeli sepatu di sebuah mall yang ada di Myeongdong. Sehun membeli sepatu untuk kompetisi dance yang akan diadakan pada saat acara kelulusannya bulan depan, sedangkan Luhan ia hanya membeli sepatu untuk keperluan kuliahnya. Luhan adalah seorang mahasiswa sekarang.

Mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran.

"Anda sudah menentukan pesanan anda, tuan?" Seseorang datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah sibuk memilih makanan yang akan dipesan melalui sebuah buku menu.

"Aku ingin Steak dan salad sayur. Minumnya bubble tea. Kau pesan apa, Luhan hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih sibuk memilih. "Uhm~ aku ingin chicken tenderloin dan bubble tea juga." Jawab Luhan.

Seorang namja yang menawarkan tadi mencatatnya dengan teliti. Sehun yang melihatnya bengong. Pakaiannya tidak seperti seorang pelayan, malah justru sangat rapih. Mata Sehun menyipit, ia seperti pernah bertemu.

"Suho hyung!" Seru Sehun. Ya, Sehun ingat! Dia adalah Suho. Suami temannya Kris. Dulu, Kris pernah mengajaknya ke undangan pernikahannya.

Suho, namja yang dikira pelayan tadi mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mencoba mengingat namja tinggi dihadapannya ini. "Sehun! Adiknya Kris?" Ia bertanya ragu.

Sehun mengangguk. "Nde, aku dongsaengnya Kris. Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Ini restoranku. Hehe. Bagaimana?"

"Daebak. Hyung hebat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lay-ge?"

"Lay sedang di rumah sakit. Kami juga sudah mempunyai seseorang yang menemani keseharian kami. Dia seorang putra yang sangat tampan." Cerita Suho.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku ingin bertemu. Pasti lucu sekali…" Kali ini Luhan yang menyahut. Dan dibalas oleh tawa Suho dan Sehun.

"Dimana Kris? Apa masih berjalan bersama Tao?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Bersiap saja mendapat kartu undangan pernikahan darinya."

"Haha. Oke, sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya, ne? aku akan ke dapur dulu. Tunggu pesanannya sekitar sepuluh menit…"

Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian Suho meninggalkan mereka untuk membuatkan pesanan yang dipesan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mereka sangat hebat…" Gumam Luhan. "Suho hyung adalah seorang pemilik restoran yang menurut informasi restoran ini memiliki lebih dari lima cabang di Korea. Dan Lay-ge adalah seorang dokter muda…"

Sehun tersenyum. "Suho hyung dan Lay-ge adalah orang yang luar biasa."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Nanti, aku akan menjadi seperti Suho hyung. Menjadi seorang pekerja keras dan sukses." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

Luhan hanya mengangguk "Tunjukkan dan buktikan padaku, Sehunnie…"

.

.

_**Kai – Kyungsoo (California, 9 A.M)**_

"Kai, sarapan dulu… Ini cerealmu…" Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai di meja makan. Kyungsoo menyimpan cerel untuk Kai sarapan di meja itu. Kyungsoo melihat Kai sedang berkutat dengan tablet book dihadapannya. Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai seperti tengah asyik.

"Lihat ini." Kai memberikan tablet book-nya pada Kyungsoo. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membaca apa yang ditampilkan di layar itu. "Baca 3 pesan itu…"

Kyungsoo tau kalau itu adalah e-mail yang masuk ke e-mailnya Kai.

_From : sehun_handsome_

_To : kai0114_

'_Kkamjong! Sebentar lagi aku lulus. Kelulusanku sebulan lagi. Kau akan datang tidak?'_

_From : chanyeol_park_

_To : kai0114_

'_Heh, bagaimana kabarmu? Ada game center baru di daerah Gangnam. Sebaiknya kau coba, Tiang Jemuran!'_

_From : duizhang_wu_

_To : kai0114_

'_Dua bulan lagi! Kau harus ke China! Hari bersejarah antara aku dan Tao akan berlangsung. Saksikan aku menjadi orang yang paling berkharisma!'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membacanya. Lalu memberikan lagi tablet book itu pada Kai. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pulang ke Korea?" tanyanya.

"Kita pulang bulan depan. Dan kembali lagi setelah pernikahan Kris-ge selesai. Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai. Kai mulai memakan cerealnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terserahmu saja…" Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Kyungie hyung…" Ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia memainkan cincin yang dulu diberikan Kai. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

**END~**

.

.

.

Huh… Sekian, ne ^^

Ini akan bener-bener berakhir. Seneng rasanya bisa membuatnya happy ending. Disini tidak ada humornya, melainkan Family dan Romance ^^

Aku ucapin makasih buat semua review yang masuk di The Tall Brother. Dan untuk special story ini maaf kalau jelek dan gak berkenan… Maaf juga kalau mengecewakan T_T

Ini sangat pendek, hehehe…

.

Untuk **kai0114 , sehun_handsome , duizhang_wu , chanyeol_park ** itu ceritanya adalah nick mereka di e-mail. Ahahaa~ gaje ya? *author ditimpuk*

.

Akhir kata, gomawo readers-deul *deepbow*


End file.
